mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
O 6 wyroczniach (historia Flyfox'sòw)
To 3 odcinek przygód Ice. Opowiada o 6 liskach: Ignis, Hefrenie, Mirandzie, Lisel, Azur i Eter.Czemu są wyjątkowe?Te 6 lisic są wyroczniami z przed 1000 lat i są uważana za pierwsze liski które miały moc. Co je wyróżnia po 1-wsze nie mają skrzydeł i po 2-gie mają dziwną fryzurę. Przez zaklęcie zasnęły w 1000 letni sen. Ciekawe jest to, że to było w dniu założenia Northern Land. Czeka je walka z wiedźmami czarnymi liskami. Czy to znaczy, że historia lisków jest inna kucyki spróbują się tego dowiedzieć lecz nie same 3 tutejsze liski im pomogą i zaprzyjaźnią się z wyroczniami, głównie z Jgnis, Hefreną, Mirandą. Krótki opis wyroczni Jgnis- Jej moc to ogień, jest trochę poważna i wydaje się groźna na pierwszy rzut oka , ale Will pozna ją na prawdę. Hefrena- Żywiołaczka ziemi.Jest troskliwa i bardzo miła , zajmie się małą Lili. Miranda- Jej żywioł to woda.Jest zabawna i troszkę żartobliwa, często się śmieje. Łatwo zaprzyjaźniła się z Camren. Lisel- To żywiołaczka powietrza. Jest trochę zaopatrzona w siebie i ale zawsze żuci się by pomuc przyjaciółką. Azur- Jej moc to lud i śnieg.Jest trochę odpowiedzialna za to że na Northern śnieg nie topnieje. Jest wrażliwa i trochę nieśmiała , ale i tak dzielna. Eter- Jej mocom są pioruny.Jest mądra , zawsze zanim coś zrobi musi to przemyśleć i ale czasem działa szybko bez myślenia , czego skutkiem często są nie oczekiwane sytuacje. Czarne liski (DarkFox) Rosita (ziemia) Roszel (woda) KartaKina (ogień) Antygona (powietrze) Opis: .Odcinek zaczyna się w klasie , jedną z uczennic na lekcji historii czy na swój referat którym tekstem jest Legenda o latających liskach.Zaczyna się dyskusja na ten temat.Po szkole Ice i Lila nadal chwile o tym rozmawiają , potem umówiły się na łyżwy na następny dzień. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Ice poszła zobaczyć przedstawienie zainteresowały się też 3 liski:Will , Camren i mały liska Lili która straciła rodziców. Nagle wiatr przywitał kawałek mapy.Will odrazy podskoczył by kucyk nie złapał mapy on chyba wie ci to jest.Pobiegł do swojej nory , gdzie za zasłoną z liści były 2 kolejne kawałki mapy. Szybko odrysował miniaturę mapy i gdzieś pobiegł. Następnego dnia kucyki z Winter bawiły się na lodzie. Nagle pod lodem zaczęło świecić fioletowe światło i złote pioruny. Kucyki szybko zeszły z lodu, który nagle pęk , z tej dziury wyłoniła się jasna fioletowo złota kula , która niespodziewanie wybuchła a , kucykom ukazała się fioletowo włosa lisica to była Eter.W tym czasie w Starland był Will , który kierował się do starej wierzy porośniętą różami. W oknie wierzy zaczęło coś świecić ,a po wszystkich pędach róż przeszedł ogień właśnie obudziła się Ignis.Do Willa podeszła 3 lisica Hefrena. W Sandsun przebudziły się Miranda i Lisel.A w Northern jeszcze Azur. Przez 2 dni kucyki z Northern zajęły się 2 słabymi lisicami zwierzęta też im pomagały. Do Northern dotarły pozostałe 4.Nagle z ciemnego lasu w Northern wychodzi czarna postać zła żywiołaczka ziemi Rosita , która po wyjściu z lasu głośno zawyła niczym wilk.Jest wtorek Ice i kilka innych kucyków z jej klasy szły do szkoły obserwowała ich tam Ignis , coś czuła że ktoś ich może zaatakować.Ignis straciła kucyki z oczu i wtedy zatakowała ją wyrzej wymieniona czarna lisica , zwykle nie miała problemu by ją pokonać ale dziś było inaczej , Jgi prawie zgnieła , nie spodzewanie wyskoczył Will który uratował ją.Jgnis zamiast mu dziękować była na jego zła , ciekawe co?6 lisek zebrało się przy zeźbie w parku i zaczęły rozmawiać. Eter wspomniała o tym że muszą szybko odzyskać moce bo inaczej ich świat(Informacja o której nie wspomniałam Fly Fox są z innego świata i było tak odkąd je wymyślam) i ten w którym żyją zmieni się na gorsze na wieki , i nic tego , ani nikt nie naprawi. Więc muszą zdobyć moc zanim żywiołczki zdobędą siłe. Rozmawiały o tym dość długo. Camren za namową Will'a postanowiła pokazać im jak bardzo się zmienił świat przez 1000 lat.Cam jest strażniczką portali jej praca polega na przeprawadzaniu potworów przez stałe portale(takie co zawsze są w tym samym miejscu) u aby nikt nie porządany przeznie nie przeszedł i zamykanie portali przejściowych( takich co zawsze otwiereją się gdzie indziej).6 lisek zdziwiło się że , różne rasy żyją razem , a 1000 lat temu ze sobą walczyły. Will wytłumaczył że już od 400 lat , stworzenia z jasnej strony , mają pokój i próbują razem zwalczyć ciemną stronę. Azur spytała się co było by jakby udało się to zrobić , pewnie się bała że pokój zostanie zerwany. Ale na to nikt nie od powiedział. Will zaczął martwić się nagle o swoich rodziców , jego mama była w ciąży , a ojciec walczył z ciemną stroną , postanowił ich odwiedzić , namówił Hefrene aby z nim poszła , na początku chciał Jgnis , ale jak chciał ją o to zapytać wrogo się na niego popaczyła , więc po na namyśle postanowił się nie poparzyć(dosłownie)na tym pomyśle. W domu (jaskini) jego rodziców zobaczył podrapaną i słabą mamę i 2 rodzeństwa , ale ojca nie było . mama Willa , Adlacum ( z łac: Ad- do , Lacum - jeziora) , wytłumaczyła co się stało.Okazało się że coś ich zatakowało , Will nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Hefrena powiedziała jej żeby się gdzieś schowała ale tu z młodymi nie zostawała , i obiecała że zrobią co w ich mocy. Czyżby ona wiedziała kto to zrobił? Gdy wrócili to Liska ziemi powiedziała że jeszcze nie wracają do Northern. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni jej stanowczościom. Ale wyjaśniła o co chodzi. Zatem chciały się dowiedzieć jaką część Krainy zajmuje ciemna strona i gdzie jest jej centrum . Poszły w stronę góry Vulpes której część była po ciemnej Stronie w tam był portal do lasu Tenebris tam żyły wszystkie złe potwory . Żywiołaczki powiedziały żeby ich dwójka towarzyszy została z pierwszej strony portalu. Tam czekała na nich Antygona , która przywitała się z nimi i powiedziała że ich koniec się zbliża , ignis spytała się czy to była groźba poczym ją zaatakowała , ale ona zniknęła z wiatrem. Nagle wszystkie poczuły się źle jakby jakaś ciemna moc zaczęła na nich działać, a chmury na niebie zrobiły się szaroczarne. Zobaczyły 2 światełka zielone i złote i zemdlały. Obudziły się przy portalu a nad nimi byli ich przyjaciele i 2 Catusy Skyla i Carsum. Okazało się że oni uciekli z ciemnej strony i jak je zobaczyli postanowili otworzyć portal szybciej niż planowali (Catusy majom zdolność do otwierania portali ale tylko gdy jest wieńcem niż jeden osobnik , raz na kilka dni i na danom odległości ) , bo chcieli się pojawić w swojej części krainy. Oczywiście wszyscy im podzienkowali oprócz Igi. Która była pierwszą do powrotu. Will oczywiście martwił i był ciekawy czemu ignis taka jest. Po namyśle postanowił się tego zapytać . W NL gdy Igi była sama will usiadł przy niej i zadał jet pytanie czemu taka jest. A gdy się na niego popaczyła on się odwrócił że strachu. A ona powiedziała "widziałam to". A on był zdziwiony więc pytał dalej. Ciekawostki *Większość imion nie są wymyślone przezemnie. *Azur jest z nich najsilniejsza. * * Obrazy To są moje odręczne rysunki.:-) IMG_20150410_212536.jpg|Miranda IMG_20150410_212552.jpg|Eter IMG_20150410_212606.jpg|Hefrena IMG_20150410_212636.jpg|Lisel IMG_20150410_212649.jpg|Jgnis IMG_20150410_212727.jpg|Jgnis2 IMG_20150410_212806.jpg|Jgnis i Hefrena IMG_20150514_153538.jpg|Azur i KartaKina (transfomacja w smoka) IMG 20151101 170448 381.jpg|Antygona Kategoria:Odcinki